1945 in Japan
Events in the year 1945 in Japan. 1945 was the last year of World War II and the first year of the Allied occupation. Incumbents *Emperor: Hirohito *Prime Minister: Kuniaki Koiso, Kantarō Suzuki, Prince Higashikuni, Kijuro Shidehara *Minister of War: Gen Sugiyama, Korechika Anami *Minister of the Navy: Mitsumasa Yonai *Supreme Commander Allied Powers: Douglas MacArthur Events *January 4 - U.S & Filipino forces captured in Baroro Bridge in Bacnotan, La Union. *January 4 - Filipino forces of the 121st Infantry Regiment, Philippine Commonwealth Army, USAFIP-NL with the local recognized guerrillas completes and captured stating the liberation in the province of La Union in Northern Luzon. *January 8 – Filipino troops under the Philippine Commonwealth Army and Philippine Constabulary with the USAFIP-NL military units enter the province of Ilocos Sur in Northern Luzon and attack Japanese forces. *January 9 - U.S. troops landing the beaches in Lingayen Gulf in Pangasinan province in Luzon. *January 9 - U.S. & Filipino forces liberated in Luzon. *January 26 - The Philippine Commonwealth Army forces and recognized guerrilla fighter units win the Second Battle of Santa Cruz in the town of Santa Cruz, Laguna. *January 26 - Combined U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth military ground troops liberated the province of Nueva Ecija in Central Luzon and helping the local various recognized guerrilla fighters and Hukbalahap Communist guerrilla fighters led by Supremo Luis Taruc and defeated Japanese Imperial forces. *January 30 - Over 125 American soldiers and 800 Filipino guerrillas free 813 American POWs from the Japanese Internment Camps in the town of Cabanatuan, Nueva Ecija. *January 31 - U.S. troops landing the beaches in Nasugbu, Batangas. *January 31 - U.S. and Filipino soldiers including local recognized guerrillas liberated the province of Batangas in Southern Luzon. *February 3 - U.S. troops entered in Manila. *February 4 - American troops of the U.S. 1st Cavalry Division with the local Filipino guerrillas under by Captain Manuel Colayco and Lieutenant Diosdado Guytingco freed 3,000 Allied civilian prisoners from the Japanese Internment Camps at University of Santo Tomas in Sampaloc, Manila. Before the arrival of Filipino troops and military officers of the Philippine Commonwealth Army from the military general headquarters and camps in Central and Southern Luzon was sending military operations in the city of Manila and helping the local guerrillas and American troops in February 1945. *February 16 - U.S. and Filipino troops recapture Bataan. *February 18 - U.S. Marines land on Iwo Jima. *February 21 - American forces recapture and bombardment in Intramuros, Manila and before the Filipino forces of the Philippine Commonwealth Army units and the local recognized guerrillas was entering and bombardment again in the old walled city on February 23, 1945. *February 23 - U.S. & Filipino forces recapture Intramuros, Manila. *February 23 - American troops of the U.S. 11th Airborne Division, with Filipino guerrillas, freed the captives of the Japanese internment camp in Los Baños, Laguna. *February 26 - The successful of joint U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth ground troops including local recognized guerrilla fighters was completed and captured in Intramuros, Manila and defeated Japanese troops. *March 2 - U.S. airborne troops recapture Corregidor. *March 3 - U.S. & Filipino forces take Manila. *March 3 - U.S. & Filipino forces recapture Corregidor. *March 10 - Major bombing of Tokyo, Sendai and Morioka. *March 10 - U.S. & Filipino troops liberate Zamboanga Peninsula and Sulu in Mindanao. *March 12 - First bombing of Nagoya. *March 13 - First bombing of Osaka. *March 26 - U.S. forces win the Battle of Iwo Jima, defeating the last remaining troops led by Tadamichi Kuribayashi. *March 28 - American troops liberated and landing beaches in Talisay, Cebu. *March 28 - U.S. and Filipino forces liberated Cebu. *March 31 - Fukuoka Bank is founded. *April 7 - The Japanese battleship Yamato is sunk. *April 7 - Suzuki forms his cabinet. *April 10 - Filipino troops liberate Sablan, Benguet. *April 11 - U.S. and Filipino troops liberate Bohol. *April 26 - U.S. & Filipino forces liberate Baguio City. *April 26 - Filipino troops liberate Tuba, Benguet. *May 1 - Hiroshima Bank is founded. *May 3 - Filipino troops liberated La Trinidad, Benguet. *May 5 - Filipino troops of the 8th, 82nd, 83rd and 85th Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army continues the military operations and liberated in Northern Cebu. *May 24 - Second major bombing of Tokyo. *May 29 - First bombing of Yokohama. *June 14 - U.S and Filipino forces at the Battle of Bessang Pass in Ilocos Sur province in Northern Luzon. *June 14 - Filipino forces of the 15th, 66th and 121st Infantry Regiment, Philippine Commonwealth Army, USAFIP-NL completes and captured in Cervantes, Ilocos Sur after the Battle of Bessang Pass in Northern Luzon. *July 5 - Philippine Commonwealth president Sergio Osmeña and American General Douglas MacArthur was declaration the Liberation of Philippines by the stronghold of joint U.S. & Filipino soldiers including recognized guerrillas. *July 26 - Filipino troops and American bombers at the Battle of Mayoyao Ridge in Mayoyao, Mountain Province, Northern Luzon. *July 26 - Allies issue Potsdam Declaration; Japan refuses to agree to its terms. *July 27 - Filipino troops and Igorot guerrillas liberate Mankayan, Benguet. *July 27 - U.S. and Filipino forces liberated Buguias, Benguet. *August 6 - Atomic bombing of Hiroshima. *August 8 - Soviet Union declares war on Japan. *August 9 - Atomic bombing of Nagasaki. *August 9 - The successful of Filipino soldiers and American bombers at the Battle of Mayoyao Ridge in Northern Luzon and captured in Mayoyao, Ifugao. *August 15 - Last Allied bombing of Japan takes place in Odawara. *August 15 - Emperor Hirohito declares Japan's acceptance of the Potsdam Declaration. *August 15 - The victorious and successful of joint U.S. and Philippine Commonwealth ground troops including local recognized guerrilla fighters was completed and capturing around the Philippines included Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao and defeated and surrendering Japanese troops. *August 30 - Douglas MacArthur arrives in Japan. *September 2 - Japanese officials sign instrument of surrender on the deck of the USS Missouri. *September 2 - The commanding general of the Imperial Japanese Army by general Tomoyuki Yamashita was surrendered by the American and Filipino troops at Kiangan, Mountain Province *24 September - Hirohito says that he did not want war and blames Tojo for the attack on Pearl Harbor *October 2 - Office of the Supreme Commander Allied Powers is established at the Dai-Ichi Seimei Building in Tokyo. *October 5 - Higashikuni cabinet resigns. *October 9 - Shidehara cabinet is formed. *October 15 - Peace Preservation Law is repealed. *December 17 - Women's suffrage is granted in Diet elections. *December 18 - House of Representatives is dissolved: Diet elections called for April 1, 1946. Births *September 3: Fusako Shigenobu, leader of the Japanese Red Army Deaths *January 9: Shigekazu Shimazaki, career officer *February 26: Sanji Iwabuchi *March 22: Takeichi Nishi *March 26: Tadamichi Kuribayashi *April 1: Gōtarō Ogawa *May 11: Kiyoshi Ogawa, naval aviator (suicide) *March 17: Tatsugo Kawaishi, swimmer *May 16: Shintarō Hashimoto, admiral *June 3: Fusashige Suzuki, athlete *June 22: Isamu Chō, officer (suicide) *June 23: Mitsuru Ushijima, general (suicide) *August 6: Senkichi Awaya, mayor of Hiroshima *August 15: Korechika Anami, war leader (suicide) *August 15: Matome Ugaki, admiral *August 16: Takijirō Ōnishi, admiral (suicide) *August 17: Shimaki Kensaku, author *August 20: Masahiko Amakasu, officer (suicide) *August 24: Midori Naka, stage actress *August 24: Shizuichi Tanaka, general (suicide) *September 9: Yoshitsugu Tatekawa, lieutenant-general *September 12: Hajime Sugiyama, field marshal (suicide) *September 14: Kunihiko Hashida, physician and physiologist (suicide) *September 20: Chōtoku Kyan, Okinawan karate master *September 26: Kiyoshi Miki, philosopher *October 15: Mokutaro Kinoshita, author, Dramaturge, poet, art historian and literary critic *October 28: Kesago Nakajima, lieutenant-general *November 30: Shigeru Honjō, general (suicide) *December 13: Goro Shiba, military leader during the Boxer Rebellion *December 16: Fumimaro Konoe, former prime minister (suicide) 1945 in Japan Category:1940s in Japan Category:Years of the 20th century in Japan